What kind of love?
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Love. ¿Cómo saber que es amor? ¿Podría él amar? Tal vez nunca lo averiguaría. / Yaoi/ShonenAi / Bunny / LEMMON.


**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

* * *

**100** **T **_h _e _m _e **F **a _n f _i_c t _i o _n _ **C **_h _a _l l _e _n _g e:

_**L . **_o ._v . _e .

Sus amigos habían decidido ser unos maricas. Habían vencido ya las burlas de Cartman, las críticas de los demás, la desaprobación de sus padres y sólo tenían dieciocho años. ¿Quién diría que Stan y Kyle serían tan fuertes? Lo que más le extrañaba era que lo hacían por "amor".

¿Amor?

¿Cómo sabían que era amor? ¿Tenían un radar?

De igual manera, cada vez que los veía besarse, cada vez que los veía comer juntos, cada vez que los miraba, cada vez que los encontraba charlando, cada vez que los descubría mirándose con ojos de borrego a medio morir, sentía que los intestinos se le saldrían. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Era una pendejada cursi.

Esta vez, por ejemplo, aunque conmovido por la dificultad que habían vencido para estar juntos, no soportaba verlos: _"Te amo, Kyle" "Y yo a ti, Stan~~"._ Era mejor irse.

No los interrumpió, sólo dio media vuelta por el pasillo principal de la preparatoria de South Park , justo donde estaban los casilleros. Era ahí donde todas las parejitas se daban sus arrumacos, se besaban, manoseaban y reían como poseídos. Que miedo. El amor era algo tenebroso. Pero, una vez más, ¿cómo sabían que era amor?

Salió de la escuela, mirando las muchas parejas que caminaban, algunas tomabas de la mano, otras, casi como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, o al menos, eso era lo que le figuraba. Siempre se cuestionó, si ya lo había hecho con ellos, ¿cómo estaban tan seguros de sus sentimientos? Bueno, a quien chingados le importaba.

Se puso los audífonos que le había regalado Kyle en su último cumpleaños, los conectó el viejo celular que le había robado a alguien y empezó a escuchar alguna canción. _Save me-Edguy_, decía la pantalla. De nuevo, una maldita canción cursi. Era de sus favoritas. Sonrió y caminó en dirección a casa. Era como cualquier otro fin de semana, ya sabía lo que le esperaba: Sus padres se habrían ido a una reunión de quién sabe qué asociación, sólo para obtener cosas gratis, su hermano se quedaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela y su pequeña ya dorada Karen, bien, a ella la dejaban a su cuidado, pero ella disfrutaba ir a casa de una nueva amiguita preadolescente. No podía decirle que no. Pero, lo que más le encantaba encontrar cada viernes, era eso:

**-¡Ho..hola, Kenny!-** Era el pequeño rubio Stotch, esperando, sentado en la entrada de su mugrienta casa.

**-¡Hola, Butters!** –Sonrió. Era inevitable el verlo, tan adorable ahí, sentadito, educado y con una gran canasta llena de comida, como si pensara ir a un picnic. **– Lamento la tardanza.**

**-No, no.** –Se ruborizó un poco. –**E…está bien. No tengo mucho aquí. **

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y le cedió el paso a Leopold, que entró deprisa, aunque tímido, como si nunca hubiera ido a su casa. Dejó su llave en un plato que tenían cerca de la entrada, y aunque no era esa su función, lo hacía sentir un poco más sofisticado. Lanzó su mochila por ahí y avanzó hasta el otro.

**-¡Vamos! –**Instintivamente, llevaba a todos a su habitación, y Butters nunca sospechó que lo hiciera con una mala intención.

Ambos subieron: su habitación no estaba realmente sucia o desordenada, si no fuera por esa cama con las cobijas enredadas. Ya estaba familiarizado con esa casa, con la habitación, el aroma y esa cama. Dejó su pequeña canasta, adornada con un moño rosa en un rincón, justo en contra esquina de la puerta. No la había soltado aún, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás.

**-¡Kenny!-** Chilló algo avergonzado. **– No…no he soltado la canasta aún.**

**-No importa.** –Besó con suavidad el cuello del rubio más pequeño. **–No voy a esperar tanto. **

**-Oh… ¡Salchichas!-** No supo en qué momento, el otro se había quitado su chaqueta naranja, es decir, no había tardado nada en dejar eso ahí, y cuando lo vio por última vez, aún la traía puesta.

Resbaló, aún desde atrás, su fría mano por debajo de la playera de Stotch, que no pudo disimular que estaba helado. Arqueó su espalda, pegándose un poco hacia el más alto, y claro, que no era ningún tonto, aprovechó para rozar su hombría contra él. Estaba ansioso, desesperado, tanto que no se tomó la delicadeza de trabajarlo psicológicamente. En realidad, tenía mucho que ni les importaba.

De veloces movimientos, dejó desnudo el níveo torso de Butters, lo giró y terminó por besarlo. No eran pequeños besitos, pero tampoco eran aquellas devoradas de boca que podría imaginarse que le daría en ese momento. Simplemente, llevaba el ritmo de ambos, de sus palpitares, totalmente etéreo, podría decir. El pequeñito siempre respondía con un poco más de suavidad.

Se alejó un segundo. Quería música, era necesaria: What kind of love – Avantasia. Hizo que su gastado y viejo Stereo que había encontrado en la basura y que había reparado, sonara. Era el único disco por ahí. No se iba a detener a cambiar a algo más erótico, además, era sexy esa canción.

Volvió. No tardó casi nada, y aún así, pareció una eternidad. Lo tomó de la mejilla y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Plantó un suave beso en sus labios y esperó ahí, presionando, sintiendo al otro, que desesperado, aunque retraído, inició de nuevo con su juego, y siempre se sorprendía, McCormick, cuando el adorable Butters intentaba encontrar su lengua. Sonrió.

Adorable.

Un ángel.

Lo permitió, es más, él mismo arrastró al otro con su propia habilidad, iniciando así su juego, una fuerte lucha, una música más melodiosa que la que escuchaban, un baile más sensual que la misma danza prohibida. Lo estrelló en la pared, sin mucha delicadeza. Había que ponerse serios.

Nadie jugaba tanto con Kenneth McCormick y se iba sin cumplirle lo prometido. ¡Nadie!

Ahora, sentía que ambos rozaban, sus cuerpos chocaban por completo, al igual que sus alientos. Había escuchado eso de que al tener sexo, uno se volvía uno con el otro, pero era una puta mentira barata. Uno se unía al otro cuando lo besaba con esa avidez. Quizás era eso lo que más le excitaba.

Se apresuró, quería acabar pronto, quería volver a empezar y estallar una y otra vez al lado del otro. Desabrochó ambos pantalones, bajó el del chico frente a él, sin mirarlo, aún besándole, ocultando la mirada para tener una mayor sensibilidad a sus besos. Lo tocó. Eran sus pequeñas e infantiles trusas. No podía creer que aún usara esos aburridos calzoncillos. Como pudieron, sacaron el pantalón de sus tobillos. ¡Que molestia! Estaba atorado en uno, y aunque ya iban a medio camino y sólo faltaba el derecho, no querían alejarse. ¡Bah! No estorbaría si se quedaba ahí.

Stotch intentaba moverse, pero no podía. Le encantaba estar inmóvil, estar entre el otro y la pared, entre el otro y la cama, entre el otro y el vacio. ¡Vaya! Lo que le encantaba era estar al lado del pobre de la ciudad.

Con sus ásperas manos, Kenny atrajo al otro contra su cadera, acariciando desesperado las piernas tan tonificadas y suaves que tenía. Sonrió, aún besando y mordisqueando sus labios. No pudo evitarlo. Se alejó un momento y lo tomó de ambas piernas, cruzándolas por detrás suyo, y sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Era el momento.

¡A la cama!

Lo dejó con suavidad, pero veloz, y permaneció lejos un momento de él. No podía llegar a la cama con pantalones y camiseta, así que los lanzó, donde cayeran, no importaba. Sin perder el tiempo, que era oro para ambos, se subió a él de nuevo.

**-Tu ropa interior…-**Señaló sus sensuales bóxers negros, pegados y con unos cuantos agujeros por todos lados, aunque aún cubriendo lo necesario.

**-Es una salida de emergencia.-** Bromeó y volvió a acariciarlo un poco, como si reconociera su cuerpo. Ya no habría tiempo para formalidades. Ambas ropas interiores lucían húmedas, elevadas, parecían palpitar, quizás lo hacían. En definitivo.

Lo levantó y retiró sus trusas poco atractivas, las lanzó lejos y volvió a hacerlo, pero ahora, con su ropa interior. Lamió por completo su dedo medio, esperando poder ayudar a su amante a no sentir mucho dolor, y así intentó introducirlo, pero no era tan sencillo.

**-¡Ah!-** Gimió el pequeñín. No pudo evitarlo y retiró por completo su dedo, que apenas y había rozado con su entrada**.- ¡N…no!**

**-¿No lo hago?-** Sonrió divertido. **-¿Me voy?**

**-¡No!-** Gritó, sosteniendo su **mano**, evitando mirarlo. Era vergonzoso, pero para el dueño de la casa era genial, era adorable.

Adorable.

Un ángel.

**-Metela ya. –**Ordenó, con voz suave.

No.

Por donde lo viera, no había alas en su cuerpo.

Tomó su palpitante longitud y entró, sin más. Sintió ese calor tan envolvedor, le encantaba. Lo volvía loco.

Lo arrastró un poco más hacia él para tener un mejor agarre de sus piernas y poder embestirlo con todo el poder de su deseo. Así lo hizo, no esperó a que Butters estuviera dilatado o dijera algo. _Fuerte y rápido_ era una gran definición de lo que ocurría en su cama.

Las pequeñas y largas uñas de Stotch atraparon la sabana y amenazaba con rasgarla. Gemía, lo hacía con suavidad, y esos pequeños suspirillos estaban impregnados de dolor, ¡mas que placenteros eran al oído ajeno!

Sonrió, sin perder de nuevo su ritmo, acelerando y golpeando cada vez con más fuerza. Sonrió al ver la carita que el otro tenía, era de placer puro. Lo sostuvo un momento, se detuvo salió de él y lo giró. Quería tenerlo en cuatro puntos para algo específico: Sabía cuando le encantaba al pequeño que le mordiera el cuello, los hombros, que lo marcara una y otra vez en esos lugares que pudiera exhibirse a sí mismo y recordar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Volvió a entrar en él, y se colocó casi por completo sobre él, masturbándolo con una mano y cumpliendo su más grande capricho. Sus colmillos se clavaban en la carne desnuda y pálida, dejando marquitas rojas, algunas otras más púrpuras y en algunos casos, azuladas, casi verdes. Si no se concentraba, quizás perdería su coordinación, y no lo quería, así que siguió.

Su pecho lanzaba guturales sonidos, casi como gruñidos, provocados por el placer que le envolvía en cada movimiento. Podía escuchar al otro sollozar y gemir a la vez, podía oír su vocecita pedirle más, más velocidad o más fuerza. Era tan sensual. Su aroma era delicioso, embriagador y permanecía en su memoria por días. Incluso es asqueroso olor de su casa desaparecía cuando lo tenía cerca. No lo pudo evitar, lo olió con fuerza y fue en ese momento que sintió su mano húmeda.

El pequeño ya había llegado. Había descargado en su mano que sin más, se atrevería a lamer, pero no, no lo haría. Quería mantenerlo ocupado y que no sintiera el dolor que producía el que Kenny fuera alguien que soportaba mucho más tiempo en una relación sexual.

Intentó con todo el terminar, estocadas más fuertes, aumentar la velocidad e incluso, sacar un poco de sangre de alguno de esos mordiscos que se habían pasado de la raya. Sentía esos palpitares más exagerados en su miembro. Estaba cerca. Un poco más y…

Su rugido gutural.

Había estallado dentro de él. Le encantaba hacerlo. No entendía como algo tan simple lo encendía de sobremanera. Salió de él y permaneció hincado detrás del otro. Sonrió, complacido y embelesado por las sensaciones que experimentaba. Lo miró tumbarse y escuchó su naricita sorber. ¿Qué pasaba? Claro, le había dolido un poco. Miró pequeños hilillos de sangre en su propio cuerpo. Lo giró con suavidad y besó su frente. Lo analizó: Una lágrima lo amenazaba, y cumplió su sentencia. Resbaló por su mejilla, manchándola un poco, y antes de que llegara a su final, la besó y besó sus labios.

**-Comamos.** –Espetó con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Pues bien. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que ambos habían comido aquella deliciosa comida que Butters preparaba. Una ensalada de papas, carne asada y un pastel de café. A Tweek le hubiera encantado. Stotch le había pedido a Kenny que se quedara con lo que había sobrado, y no había dudado en compartir con su hermanita querida.

Después de limpiar su cama, se tumbó en ella, encendió la música y volvió a escuchar aquel disco. Vaya que era cursi, no podía imaginar que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que canciones habían oído todo el día. Eran canciones de amor. Amor. Eso lo hizo recordar:

¿Amor?

Según Kyle y Stan, sabían que era amor porque querían estar con esa persona, apoyarse y tener la libertad de expresar su cariño sin importar las criticas; según Craig, era querer proteger a ese alguien, no dejar que nada le dañase; según Wendy, era congeniar muy bien con alguien y poder disfrutar a su lado cada segundo. Bueno. Quizás no estaba listo. Algún día quisiera concoerlo y poder juzgarlo. Pero tal vez nunca lo podría sentir.

Momento.

Eso era.

Esa era su manera de amar. Amaba a Butters. Disfrutaba todo a su lado, y nada parecía cursi si era con él, quería protegerlo, dañarlo sólo él, poseerlo y apoyarlo. Le encantaba morderlo, porque sabía que lo disfrutaba, no porque el dolor ajeno le pareciera interesante.

Sonrió.

Eso era lo que buscaba.

.

.

**-¡Hola, Butters!-** Se acercó al otro.

**-¿Huh?-** Se ruborizó un poco ante el otro. –**Hola, Ke…Kenny.**

**-¿Amaneciste bien? –**Lo sostuvo del hombro.

**-Sí, gracias.-** Sonrió entretenido. **-¿Y t..tú?**

-También.

Bien, gracias.

**-Me alegro.-** Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando uan caja apareció frente a él, tenía un moñito azul. **-¿Qué es?**

**-E…es un obs…obsequio.-** Nunca se habían sentido más emocionados y nerviosos. Kenny no perdió la oportunidad de abrirlo, pero el otro le detuvo. **-¡NO!**

**-¿Porqué no?** –Le quitó su caja. **–Es mi obsequio.**

Se apresuró a abrirlo. Esperaba cualquier cosa: chicles, comida, un juego, un reloj, hasta unos aretes de mujer, pero nunca eso.

**-¿Bóxers?** –Sonrió divertido al ver al otro sonrojarse. No lo soportó y lo besó en los labios. ¿A quién le importaba si los veían? **- Gracias. **

**-De…nada.**

¡Oh, sí! Lo amaba.

Adorable.

Su ángel caído.

Un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel.

**-¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy?-** Batió sus cabellos. **–Podríamos estrenarlos.**

**-¡Seguro!**

* * *

**Bien, me han hecho este reto, lo acepté. Es el primero D8 **

**Acompáñenme en este difícil camino.  
**

**Y dejen reviews n_n  
**

**¡Besos!  
**


End file.
